


The Wedding.

by EddiexTank1945



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Depression, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Violence, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddiexTank1945/pseuds/EddiexTank1945
Summary: Dempsey is getting married, and Richtofen doesn't know what to do!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a short chapter, I am trying to write a lot more for the next chapter!

Chapter 1: Nightmare before The Wedding.

Richtofen had awoken from his slumber to the sound of birds singing their beautiful chirps, as he yawned he rubbed his eyes.”Oh vhat a Wunderbar day ja!” said the doctor. Edward then put on his clothes, trying to make himself as presentable as possible. Today was the day he needed to go to a wedding, his best friends wedding. He didn’t know how to feel. Mad? Sad, Disappointed?- His best friend, marrying so soon? Edward, only 27- felt so old. 

He didn't have a woman to share his life with- Or maybe even a man to marry- or to love… He sighed in distress because he was so depressed, the pills were starting to get to him. He then went to go in the kitchen to get his medication. ”Should I overdose?” The doctor pondered as he said to his voices in his head as he looked over at the sink. A human arm he cut off the other night not having any memories of the night before.

He then started to feel lightheaded- was he going insane?...Richtofen then took his pills swallowing a warm mucus along with the pills as he deeply groaned. Why did this bother him so much? He kept asking himself that every day, he didn't understand, he couldn't possibly have feelings for that American pig. Richtofen sat down and poured a glass of milk. Yeah he was lactose and tolerant, but he loved milk to where the bowel movements were worth it. He chugged the milk, and grunted. Finally the taste of the disgusting pills and mucus were out of his mouth. Edward then picked up his cellphone, searching through the very limited contacts he had. Samatha? No. Takeo? No. Nikolai? No. There it was. His name. He looked it over, and over. It hurt his heart. More than anything else he experienced. Dempsey.. His best friend- more than that. He was getting married today. 

Dempsey, he was laying next to his beautiful wife- Rebecca Germann. Well now Rebecca Dempsey. He was quite excited for the wedding, he was gonna be inviting all his old college buddies. Even made his best friend his best man. As a child, Dempsey would always be moving place to place because his father Philip Chad Dempsey- was an American hero. He was always at war, never with his son and wife. Dempsey had a lonely childhood because of this. Until he met Edward, Edward Richtofen. Well he called him Eddie. Eddie was always such a nice guy, he was quiet but nice. He couldn't shake the feeling something was off about all this though. What if it was too early? Takeo and Nikolai just got married a month ago, their having their honeymoon in kinkaku-ji. Who does Edward have to keep him company? Edwards parents died in a fire- he remembered. Until maxis took him in. He couldn't help now but feel quilt, but it was the big day he can't stress about this now.

Richtofen was in the bathroom now fixing his hair. He opened the cupboard looking for hair gel, but was met with a blade instead. He took the blade and stared at it. He began to weep as the blade cut through his flesh- he was cutting himself. Warm blood trickling down his flesh. The sink was stained with the red thick blood. He has been doing this for sometime. It didn’t matter though. This is when he realized he was in love with with his best friend Tank, Tank dempsey for that fact.

Dempsey was blowing up Edward’s phone- wondering why his best man wasn’t showing up. He didn’t want to have the wedding without him to be honest. This was something they planned about for so long! He texted him-

Tank: Hey Eddie? What’s going on? We have only a couple hours!! Call me when you can! (; 

Richtofen’s tears streamed down his face, burning his cheeks as he read his messages. Why did it hurt?- he didn’t want this wedding to happen, he had a burning hate deep in his heart for Rebecca. She was always so mean to him. Calling him a fag, and a disgusting german pig. He wanted to kill her! Dempsey was so happy with her though.. He wanted his best friend happy, he didn’t want to be selfish!


	2. Whispers in The Dark. The Backstory.

Chapter 2: Whispers in The Dark.  
The Backstory.

Edward, only fourteen years old at the time he was playing with his kitten- Ms. Honey. His birth parents got him a kitten for his birthday a couple months ago. He adored her! “Edward!-” his mother shouted. Edward stood up, gently and carefully picking up Ms. Honey- cradling her as he rushed down the stairs. “Edward, you did not do the dishes as your father asked!” Edward sighed, simply replying “I was giving kitty a bath!”- Edward then put the sweetheart back down, running upstairs to put on his morning outfit. He was planning to meet his best friend, Tank. He met him in Fourth Grade. He has always had some sort of feelings for Tank. He couldn’t understand what the feelings were- but he knew they felt right in his heart.

Tank was waiting outside for Edward, pacing back and forth. “Hallo Dempshey! Guten Tag!” Edward chirped- opening the door and stepping outside to feel the nice fresh breeze. “Eddie! How have you been? It’s been a couple of weeks since i’ve seen you at school!- I have been so worried!” Dempsey took Edward’s hands and smiled only for Edward to pull away. “Don't touch me...” His words trailing off. “I have been sick.. Und very sick I may say. How much work did i miss from school?”- He then walked his room leaving the door open for dempsey. Dempsey was confused as he followed the German boy. Edward’s mother then turned to Dempsey- saying hello to the boy, and asking how his day was. Dempsey was a little shy boy at this age so he just smiled and waved cutley. Edward’s mother had a soft smile in return. Then all of a sudden Dempsey heard a loud scream from upstairs, as his mom just turned back to the dishes, having bad hearing. 

Dempsey scared, running up the stairs, towards Edward's direction. Edward was in the corner of his bedroom, speaking gibberish to himself. Dempsey then rested his hand firmly Edward’s shoulder, making Edward look into his eyes. “I like your face Eddie-” He quickly cut himself off. “Stop being so hard on yourself all the time.” Dempsey thought he was confident- but he wasn’t. Edward was mesmerized by Tank’s eyes, even though his emotional support wasn’t the best- it indeed made him laugh. He wanted to stare into them for as long as he could. His breathing became a little rushed as he felt his heart beating faster and faster- he broke their eye contact to then be staring at the floor. Edward then started to cry. Dempsey looked shocked Edward was so adorable when he cried, it hurt him to see him in this pain. Edward then ran out of his room, into the wall slamming his head against it. Edward crying more and more. Dempsey held him in his arms as the German cried onto him. “Dempsey...it's painful..so so painful they won't be quiet! I'm scared..” Dempsey then held the boy tighter than ever.”Edward what are you talking about?..”He then took Edward’s hand and kissed it. “It's okay Eddie, I'm here to protect you from anything else, I will become a Marine soldier- one day the best! I will always be here to protect you forever and ever.” Eddie rested his head against Dempsey’s chest and closed his eyes calming down a little. Eddie got up as soon as he heard his mother close the door- and she was gone. He ran down the stairs to see what was going on. Nothing but half baked gingerbread cookies. 

Edward then took one and took a bite, he liked cookies halfway cooked. He hated hard cookies they hurt his fragile brittle teeth. He opened the fridge and looked up at the milk. Too far up for him to reach he was a small cute 14 year old still. Innocent and all. Dempsey walked down wondering what he was doing. Dempsey grabbed the milk, and went to pour a glass of milk for Edward. It made Edward Blush at him. He became flustered. He felt so loved by this boy. He never felt loved, the only person his birth parents cared for was Edwards 5 year old sister, she was passed. Although missed his sister he despised her- that's all his parents talk about. It was annoying to him, he hated her she took away his parents practically. It made him upset- he wished they cared. Dempsey took his hand and pat to Edward's shoulder. ”Eddie you okay? You don't seem too well” Edward looked up at him and nodded.”Ja Dempshey I'm okay..” Dempsey took a bite of the cookie- quickly spitting it out. “Raaughh!- these are half-baked cookies! What was your mom thinking?!”- Edward looked down in shame. “Dempshey I can't eat hard cookies.. Und think they’re good half baked! Mutter tried hard on those…” He took a sip of his milk and ate a gingerbread cookie. Dempsey sighed “I didn’t mean it like t-” Edward simply cut him off. “Shut up Dempshey.” Dempsey then looked down at the cookies. Only silence between the boys now. Edward put the milk on the floor giving miss honey the rest of the milk. Miss honey meowed cutley and licked his hand, and pawed at it.. Dempsey looked uncomfortable now. He felt bad that he hurt Edward’s feelings. Edward then picked up miss honey and walked over to Dempsey and put miss honey up to his face. “Ja ja Miss Honey ja!~” Edward chirped cutley. Dempsey looked confused but he didn't say anything, and just smiled- in worry he was going to say something hurtful to Edward. Edward put Miss Honey down, “Did you want anything else to eat, ja?” Knowing he didn’t like the cookies. Dempsey shaked his head no.”I have to go, my mom will be so worried, and angry if I'm not home for my dad's birthday!” Edward smiled and waved him goodbye. “Tell your dad happy birthday for me” Dempsey nodded, giving Edward a hug and petting Miss honey before he stepped back outside, looking back at Edward’s sad expression.

Edward wondered where his mother went.


	3. The Day of the Wedding: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry i'm not that good at writing guys, this is my first time writing besides school essays haha! Feel free to leave advice or tips in the comments, it would be much appreciated.

The day of the wedding.

 

Richtofen sat at the kitchen table eating his chinese leftovers from the night before. He was so upset, blood was still dripping from the cuts on both his arms and thighs. He was so ashamed of himself. He took out his phone- texting Dempsey that he would be there in an hour. Dempsey replied immediately-   
Dempsey: Hey doc make sure to wear the perfume I got you! ;0

Richtofen had almost forgot about that. 

Richtofen went into the bathroom and put on his makeup and perfume that dempsey had gotten him for his 26th birthday. He felt beautiful, Dempsey made him feel like the prettiest german in America. He then texted Dempsey back-

Richtofen: Almost ready, be there in 30 minutes. 

Dempsey: we're waitin` best man ;)

Richtofen then sighed, why did he need to be born a man? Why did Rebecca have to step into Dempsey’s life?- She stole Dempsey away from him, his only friend he had since a child. Maybe even his crush?- Hell did Edward know. Why did he love Dempsey? He was so stressed out once again. He felt sad, and sort of betrayed. “Oh well” He exclaimed to himself. It was time to go Richtofen got his keys and went off to get his car keys. He texted Nikolai.

Richtofen: coming to the wedding? 

Nikolai: Da, just brushing Takeo’s hair for him. he seems worried about you, I don't understand why? 

Richtofen: it's nothing Nikolai, I may just be a tad gassy today?... I guess haha! See you at the wedding you two!

He got another notification, but it wasn’t from Nikolai

Takeo: Edward- You can always cancel and say you have family business. He should understand. You, Nikolai and I can go to the mall after the wedding if you would like, I know this must be very upsetting for you.. We all know how you felt for him.. Even Tank.

Richtofen: Ja he does know how I feel, but I can't cancel! Tank was always there for me, now I must be there for him. Even if it kills me on the inside.. Thank you Takeo you are a true friend of mine! 

Takeo: Edward, I will always be there for you. No matter what, Tank is dishonorable for not picking you. 

Richtofen: I am so glad to have you and Nikolai, I hope you two are doing very well. I will see you in 20 minutes!

Nikolai’s P.O.V

Nikolai ran his fingers through his messy bed-head hair, lazily getting out of the bed scratching his beard in return. “Should i go shower before this wedding? No- I really do not want to, but i know Takeo would be quite upset with me if i didn’t” He simply said to himself as he grabbed a towel from the dresser and making his way across the hall to their bathroom. Takeo kept it very clean in there house, even though Nikolai was very lazy and messy- Takeo still cleaned. Nikolai was surprised by that- He didn’t Nikolai please come and help me with a hair i need your russian strength” Nikolai chuckled “Well, come in the bathroom da. I might need some help too!” Takeo walked into the bathroom and gave Nikolai a brush. “We should shower together Nikolai, I can clean your back” Nikolai wrapped his arms around Takeo’s waist, twirling him in closer so he can get a quick peck on the lips. Takeo then removed Nikolais clothing- one by one. First his pants- and then his shirt. Lastly his underwear. “Shower time, my russian bear haha” He whispered in his ear. He kissed his lips deeply, before almost practically dragging his bulky body into the shower with him. Takeo then took some body wash into his palms. and scrubbed it onto Nikolai’s back. 

It made Nikolai shiver, the cold body wash and Takeo’s soft silky fingertips dragging across his back. His fingernails gently scratching the spots that have been itchy for days. Takeo made sure to get each and every part of Nikolais body. He wanted to make sure he was clean so bugs don't try and live off his body. Such as dirt mites like to do when you are too dirty. He didn't want that happening to his teddy bear. His worn out and cut up teddy bear. He took about 30 minutes to wash his body now it was time for Nikolais hair. “I'm worried for Richtofen… Once you are done you should text him” 

Nikolai frowned. He felt pity for the man. “He seemed so off at the coffee shop last week with us, Maybe it has something to do with the American getting married?” Takeo nodded, also feeling pity for the german. “I can say that Edward is in love with Dempsey… Poor german has bad taste in men. Hey how about you call your brother and they could hook up?” Takeo asked. Nikolai gasped, almost falling. “Albert? Oh god no, the german would be so unhappy! My brother is a slob- he would hate him, god I even hated him back when i was in Stalingrad!” Takeo laughed and rinsed Nikolai and his hair. “Never met him, or any of your family actually, I will take your word for it my Nikki bear”

Nikolai pouted, trading places with his samurai so he could feel the warm water on his body. He grabbed their cherry blossom soap, lathering it on his hands, scrubbing down Takeo’s body- planting long lasting kisses, and nibbles onto his neck and collarbone. Takeo held in a moan, trying not to release it. “What would I do without your love Nikolai… I'm so happy that you weren't like the American and accepted the fact you loved me. If you were to of married someone else I would've killed myself.. I can't help but feel pity for the German.. We should take him to dinner after tonight” He placed his hand against Nikolai’s cheek, and rested his head against Nikolai’s shoulder letting him do his job with cleaning him.

Nikolai’s lips curled up, as his hands reached upwards Takeo’s body as he started to tickle him. Takeo flinched and laughed. ”Owww stop it Nikolai! Tickles hurt haha! I will tickle you back!” He said playfully as he squirmed around in Nikolai’s arms. Nikolai’s arms fell to his side “Fine I will not, just because you scrubbed my back, Da!” They heard a loud honk from outside. Takeo jumped a bit, he was a bit caught off guard- “Oh Nikki, that must be Edward!-” They both rushed out the shower, drying themselves off with their warm towels. “I love freshly done laundry, da!”


	4. The Day of the Wedding: Part 2

Chapter 4: The day of the wedding: Part 2

 

Dempsey was waiting for his pals to arrive at the wedding. He was so excited for this day. He was so happy to be getting married. Rebecca was pregnant he was so excited to tell everyone. 

Richtofen was driving in his car with Nikolai, and Takeo in the back.”So Nikolai do you think Takeo, and I look good in our matching dresses? I know I was supposed to wear a suit, but I couldn't help but wear a dress. Suits make Takeo and I look bad” Takeo nodded. ”Yes I look horrible in a suit Haha! But Nikolai looks very stunning in one, I think you look lovely in your dress Edward” Nikolai tapped Edward’s shoulder, asking him to stop at the gas station. Edward nodded. “Ja Nikolai, but vhy? Do you need to poop?” He joked. Nikolai laughed, he slapped Richtofen’s shoulder- “No comrade! I need to stop and get some cigarettes, da!” Takeo crossed his arms. “have you forgotten our agreement? When you got married to me you said you wouldn't smoke..?” Richtofen looked awkward and rubbed his neck. “how about a cigar for us just one for us 3”

Nikolai raised a brow, looking over to Takeo for an answer. Takeo nodded. “Sounds good to me, unless Dempsey takes a hit. He probably has aids” He sounded suddenly pissed. Nikolai and Richtofen laughed harder, Nikolai grabbing his credit card from his wallet “Da Takeo good one, i’ll be right back!” Nikolai got out of the car, releasing so much weight from it- Takeo and Richtofen almost flew up, and hit the car ceiling from how hard the car flung up. Richtofen sat there, eyes wide as a full moon- he laughed more. Takeo just face palmed jokingly, and laughed too. “What a good day it is Edward, it's always fun when we 3 are around each other!” Richtofen’s phone rang, the caller’s name was Unknown. 

So he was a bit hesitant to pick up, so he handed the phone to Takeo cause he was nervous. Takeo answered. “Hello? Who is this?” He sounded confused and suspicious like a protective mother with their daughter. “Hallo, ish zis Teddy?” Takeo laughed. “It’s your sister Edward nothing to worry for! Here talk to her she loves you” Richtofen rolled his eyes, and took to phone. “Hallo Bruder, I miss you! It's lonely here in the orphanage ja! How been bruder?” She sounded excited to talk to Richtofen after so many years of not be going able to contact him after her parents died. Nikolai came back from the gas station, sitting down in the car and there was a loud boom and the car slammed into the ground. Richtofen nearly dropped his phone and looked scared. “Vhat vas zat?” He looked back at Takeo, who had fallen onto the floor from the car moving so violently and over to Nikolai. “Oh did you get za cigar?” Nikolai nodded. 

 

Richtofen went back to Samantha. “It's has been going vell for me. What about you Samantha?” Samantha giggled replying “It has been very lonely vithout you Teddy! I miss big bruder!” Richtofen sighed and started the car. “Samantha, I have to go talk to you later”. Samantha got sad and ended the call. Nikolai opened the pack of cigars, lighting it with his matches. Takeo looked upset, and patted Nikolais shoulder. “Would you like to adopt that child one day Nikolai? I feel bad...reminds me of myself” Nikolai looked a bit surprised, inhaling the smoke and passing it to Richtofen. Richtofen took it and deeply smoked and handed it to Takeo. “Well, maybe soon da? I need a more stable job to take care of child.” Takeo smoked the cigar and handed it to Nikolai again. “Let's just hurry, it's not a safe place for a child in a foster home..” Richtofen turned up the radio a bit, trying to tune out some of the voices in his head. 

The car pulled up in the parking-lot, Takeo making sure Nikolai’s tie was completely tight. Richtofen put out the cigar, making sure he had his phone- keys- and lipstick in his hand purse. He was a bit nervous cause his sleeves from his dress were a bit transparent- and see through. His arms were scarred and torn, the flesh of his arms almost practically gone from the long nights of crying and cutting. It felt uncomfortable, he felt uncomfortable in his own skin. He would hope no one would notice. 

Richtofen was greeted by Dempsey- Dempsey gently grabbing Richtofen’s hand and giving it a small peck from his soft lips. Richtofen’s face turned a crimson red, he adjusted his eyes to the cake. “Eddie I- You look amazing! You “Oh hallo.. Dempshey I uhm- Thank you” Dempsey then blushed a little, he thought Richtofen was so beautiful. ”Doc..I am so excited to tell you.. Something but I'll reveal it later”. Richtofen’s eyes filled with excitement. Richtofen thought to himself. “Is this the day Dempsey will tell me he loves me? On Rebecca’s wedding!?” Richtofen smirked at the thought of Rebecca crying on her wedding day. “Well Dempshey I am excited to hear about your news, I'm sure I won't be disappointed” Richtofen exclaimed. Dempsey chuckled “That’s good Eddie!- Where is Takeo, and NIkolai?- Wanna go help Rebecca put on her dress? No one’s there to help her, her mother didn’t show up.” Dempsey’s smile quickly faded. Richtofen smiled more. ”Oh what a shame, no I really do not want to see her right now, I would rather admire this cake.” He rolled his eyes, and went to go find Takeo, and Nikolai they were even like his new family. 

Nikolai was fixing up his hair in the Men’s Bathroom, he was nervous for his friend Dempsey- Dempsey wasn’t the best at expressing, or explaining his feelings. He knew his friend Dempsey, would somehow mess it up. Takeo walked in, and out his hand on Nikolais shoulder in worry. “My love what is troubling you? You've been acting strange, and have been fixing your hair for about 10 minutes?..” He wrapped his arms around Nikolai’s upper back giving him a nice warm loving hug. Takeo was never really the best with Dempsey, but he still supported him as Dempsey did him, and Nikolai. Richtofen then walked in, and looked a bit frazzled. Takeo looked at Richtofen, resting his cheek on Nikolais upper back- he was worried for Richtofen.”Hey, what is bothering you? You look horrified- did you see Rebecca naked or something?”

Richtofen sighed, taking his gaze off of Takeo, looking away in shame. “I err.. I think Dempsey might confess his love for me- It’s such a new feeling inside mein stomach. Feels like I am going to hurl.” Dempsey also walked in, making Richtofen turn around and slap him. Dempsey raised a brow, and had a weird look on his face. “Hey!- what the hell was that for?!-” Richtofen gasped, setting his purse onto the counter of the bathroom sink- Quickly rushing over to see of he was okay. “Oh mein gott!- Dempshey, I am so sorry!” Dempsey reassured Richtofen. “Hey! It’s okay, I shouldn’t have came up from behind you like that.” Nikolai, and Takeo watched them in silence. they both could see that they were in love. Dempsey grinned, it made Richtofen almost faint. “I.. Dempshey... I need to go I'll be back!” He ran out of the bathroom covering his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I have been a bit busy. I will update as much as I can this week.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Ol’ Home

Dempsey’s mother, Ericka was cutting some tomatoes for the meal she was making for the family. She was happily waiting for her son Thomas- she could see his bus stop from the kitchen window, when she saw her baby boy step out of the bus- her face lit up even more. Thomas then ran out of the bus and ran inside his house throwing his bag at the wall almost breaking a vase. “I hate this stupid school!” he practically screaming at the top of his lungs, marching up the stairs. Ericka looked at him and looked worried. “Hm? Thomas baby are you okay? Come here to momma eat up your so skinny!” 

Thomas looked at his mom in rage and replied “Stop treating me like I'm kid! I'm 17! I can do things like an adult!” Ericka hugged him and smiled. “You are still a child Thomas hush now what happened at school” Thomas looked her in the eye and his face was red with anger- “I didn't make captain of the football team!- some dumbass named Drake got it? Like how the fuck can he be the captain? He's slow in the damn head! I deserve that place not him!” 

Ericka pets his cheek and nodded. “He is no better than my little Thomas, my boy is the best! Their just jealous your so much better even the captain is jealous of you because even he can't compete with Thomas   
Dempsey!” Thomas calmed down a bit, and sighed “Maybe next year Ma? I tried so hard for this.. Good grades- Good everything!- No fights! I was trying to make dad proud..” Ericka looked down in sadness, and looked ashamed. ”Philip isn't coming home Thomas.. I don't think you should worry about him no more” 

Thomas looked a little shocked struggled to push the words out “W-whadda you mean Ma? Why isn't he coming home?” He asked. Ericka sighed and took the food out of the oven and smiled.”Thomas your dad and I are getting a divorce. I'm taking the house and full custody for you, I invited your little german friend Eddie? Or was it Richtofen? that boy haha he's a goof. I’ll tell you more about your dad when you're older”

Thomas laughed and sniffed the air “Ma this food smells amazin’ what did ya make? It's always so yummy, big meal for a big boy! Like me Dempsey! I'll make this name proud!” Ericka laughed and showed Dempsey the pan of lasagna and meatloaf. ”You will eat more than usual tonight Thomas! So will your friend no more Philip taking your food from you, you already make this name proud, you will just make me prouder!” 

Thomas got out the plates, three of them to be exact. He placed them on the table, with napkins and forks. He was so happy to have his Dad gone, it was just him and Ma from now on. He would always take care of her. Ericka cut a big piece of lasagna, and meatloaf and put a salad next to it and put more on the third plate.”Eddie should be here soon, Thomas are you excited want me to buy you guys a new niknak to play with? Like a baseball or a jump rope?” 

Thomas sat down at the table, and started munching down on his food. “Ah no, maybe next time Ma, I'm sure he'll just wanna relax. He's been going through a tough time..” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Ericka smiled and nodded.”I see Thomas it's okay he can relax, you guys can sit up in the attic it's much cooler up there. I can bring up a Mattress two of them? And some fans? The mini fridge is still up there from your Grandma’s house- There is a lot of snacks up there so you guys can relax and eat snacks!” She kissed Thomas’ cheek. 

There was a knock at the door, Ericka opened it and smiled more as she saw little Edward sitting there shyly. She picked his bags up and helped Edward inside.”I made you a plate Thomas helped make it too, (even though he didn't help his mom just wants to make him feel proud) aw you two are so cute!” 

Edward looked down and looked scared. He didn't know Ericka too well, he only met Phillip and the last time he saw Phillip he threatened him he looked up at Thomas and smiled at him.”Thank you very much Miss Dempsey” Thomas practically jumped up, hugging Edward and patting his back. “Eddie! It's been so long! Where have you been lately? I've missed you being my math partner?” Thomas said in a cocky tone. 

Edward hugged back and sniffed him he missed Thomas smell. “Aha I have had some family issues haha...Nothing it's nothing okay. Oh! i’m, starving I could eat a zombie even! Haha just kidding, but I am hungry” Ericka went upstairs, and went to bed she had been fighting with Philip all day she told the boys to have fun and goodnight. She went into the room and looked at her arms. They had a couple nasty brushes and cuts from Philip. She sighed and cried knowing one day she'll need to tell her boy Thomas about everything he has done.

(Bit of a timeskip)

Thomas then felt up Edwards sides, and got a little closer. Edward dropped his spoon, wondering what Thomas was doing. Thomas whispered in Edward's ear, and slipped a hand up his sweater and felt around his chest. “How about we get into my mom's liquor cabinet? She'll never know. Edward looked in shock, but he was excited, was this Thomas expressing his love for him? He nodded in excitement.”Ja j-ja anything for you Thomas” 

Thomas scooped Edward up, walking him upstairs to the attic, grabbing his mom's key to the liquor cabinet. Edward blushed, and held onto Thomas's back. He was dreaming, he knew it! He knows it's all a dream, and that he doesn't really love him. Thomas threw Edward onto the spare bed, and went over to unlock the cabinet “So do you want something light? Or something a bit more intense Ed?” Edward looked at the whisky and nodded.”Whiskey, I want whiskey Thomas” 

 

Thomas got out two plastic cups and poured the Whiskey into them, giving Edward a bit more than he did himself. “Here drink up Ed- don't choke” Edward chirped a little “Ja” before happily chugging the whole thing. Thomas spread Edward's legs “Such womanly legs.. And a womanly body hah Ed?” Thomas started to unbutton his own shirt, looking into Edward's beautiful Greenish-blue eyes.

Edward moaned a bit, already forming a little tent in his pants. “T-thomas why me? You could be doing this with any girl in the scho-” Thomas cut him off by kissing him, slipping his tongue in Edwards wet warm mouth, letting his tongue explore. Edward felt like he was in wonderland- he didn't care who walked in and saw, he wanted this moment with Thomas to last forever. 

Thomas thought Edwards lips were the softest he's ever kissed- Yeah he kissed a lot of girls in the school, but it just wasn't the same as Edward's. His were soft, but a little dry at the same time. It was perfect to Thomas. 

"Oh no I do not feel so good.." Edward said before passing out in Thomas arms.

Edward woke up next to Thomas. He must of passed out during their moment. Edward sighed feeling disappointed he wanted to have a moment with Dempsey. Edward looked over his shoulder, seeing Thomas spooning him. Edward blushed kissed Thomas' four head. "Are you awake Thomas? I'm hungry.." 

Thomas sighed and let out a little 'Yeah Sitting up.

Thomas couldn't even remember what happened last night.


	6. Chapter 6: He sang as if he knew me.

The bar was too bright for Edward, it smelt like sweat, alcohol and desperation.He rolled his eyes, quickly trying to scan the room for his three friends. 

"Hey! Over here Doc!" 

He heard a familiar voice call out from behind him- Dempsey. Edward awkwardly walked over to his group of friends, Takeo waved at Edward and he chuckled a bit- "You actually came hm?" Edward sighed and scratched the back of his head "Uhh, i suppose I did- is this an important matter?- I vould assume not if we are meeting up.. here."

Dempsey jumped up to hug Edward, almost squeezing Edward to death- "Doc I can't believe you came! It has been so long since the four of us hung out!" 

Nikolai held Takeo's hand and whispered to him-

"They are so in love-" 

A faint response came back from Takeo-

"My god I know, do you see the way they look at eachother?"

Edward had no choice but to hug back, gently patting Dempsey's back. "Hallo Dempshey.. How have you all been?" 

"Actually I have been pretty good, quit the Army and now I'm just trying to settle down- you?" 

Dempsey sat back down patting the seat next to him so Edward could sit, which he did. 

"Still trying to finish up college, I became Maxis' apprentice- He is almost like a father to me.." Nikolai looked over to Edward and raised a brow "Maxis? Really? Isn't he the one you always say that has the annoying daughter?" Edward nodded "She isn't that bad- but she always follows me around like I am her mother duck."

Dempsey was staring at Edward the whole time he talked, and was admiring him without noticing. Edward sighed taking off his coat "It is extremely hot in here, don't you think you can tell your little girlfriend's father to turn on the air in here?" 

Dempsey laughed and rested a hand on Edward's shoulder- "You think I can talk to Him? He could have my head like that!" Edward rolled his eyes, he didn't like how Dempsey got a new girlfriend, he hated her for that fact. Edward couldn't understand why he liked her- she basically controlled Dempsey's every action! He despised her. 

Takeo tried to lift up the awkward-ness from the air- "So who wants drinks hm? I guess me and Nikolai could pay?" Edward laughed simply replying "Oh god I could use a drink- I need something light though, I still need to drive home." Takeo smiled 

"Then let's open up a tab!" Shouted Nikolai.

A waiter came over, long blonde hair and the most snobbiest attitude- it was Rebecca. Edward looked down avoiding all eye contact from everyone, he was so embarrased. 

"Oh hey babe, I see you have all of your friend's here? I assume you want something to drink?" Her voice made Edward's head hurt- he didn't want to see her here- this was a horrible start to the night. Dempsey smiled kissing her cheek- Edward just wanted to gag- "Yeah we do actually, we all know what Nik wants- Tak isn't drinking we all know that he's the responsible one! Me and Eddie here will just have a couple of beers."

Rebecca laughed "Oh i know, another waiter will be over here with your drinks soon. I'll see you after my shift is over baby." She walked off and Edward let out a sigh of relief. Nikolai simply said "Soo, is everyone trying to get their dream jobs? Me and Takeo are trying to open up our own garden shop- hopefully we can have enough money before the winter is over."

Takeo rested his head against Nikolai and held onto him.

"You and Takeo better give me a discount on cherries- you know they are mein favorite!" Edward said. "Of course we will, you are like family to us Doctor." Takeo replied. Dempsey laughed looking at Takeo and Nikolai "You guys are sure a power couple hm? You guys practically do everything together! You two don't even argue!" Takeo nuzzled into Nikolai's arm- "We don't fight because we are truly in love!" 

"So when are you two getting married? I sure hope I can help with the decorating, Dempshey und I can do it! You guys should have no worries!" Nikolai scrunched up his nose "Should we really trust Dempsey?" Edward left and Dempsey let out a little 'Hey!'

(A little time skip because i am very lazy) 

Nikolai was completely drunk, passed out on the table, Dempsey was buzzed and Edward was tipsy. Takeo was very sober. Takeo sighed and had to lift up his lover "I think it's time we head home, Nikolai has had alot to drink.. Maybe we can all meet up tomorrow for lunch?" Takeo added before placing the money down on the table. "Heck yeah Tak! I'll give you a call later- hope you two get home safe." 

"You too Dempsey" Takeo said before having to struggle to carry Nikolai out the bar.

"So Doc- guess it's just us now? What's up with you? You have barely said a word!" Edward looked over and smiled "Oh nein- it is nothing.. just a bit.. socially awkward in these situatio-" he was cut off by Dempsey getting up and going to request a song at the karaoke machine- 'Oh lord what is he doing' Edward thought to himself. 

Dempsey got on stage and went up to the mic "Testing, testing? How is everybody doing tonight woo!- this song is dedicated to my best friend Eddie!" Dempsey pointed over to Edward causing everyone to look in his direction, but clapping. 

A familiar melody started to play. 

"Strumming my pain with his fingers Singing my life with his words Killing me softly with his song Killing me softly with his song Telling my whole life with his words Killing me softly with his song"

Edward was surprised Dempsey chose this song, it was his mother Ericka's favorite song.  
"I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style and so I came to see him, to listen for a while and there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song Telling my whole life with his words Killing me softly with his song I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd"  
Dempsey swayed his hips to the song as he sang.  
"I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on Strumming my pain with his fingers Singing my life with his words Killing me softly with his song Killing me softly with his song telling my whole life with his words"  
Edward loved when Dempsey sang, it was so soothing, he rarely sang- which he should do more. Edward could listen to it forever.  
"Killing me softly Strumming my pain with his fingers Singing my life with his words Killing me softly with his song Killing me softly with his song Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly, with his words"

The song ended and everyone clapped, Dempsey was a great singer so he deserved it! Dempsey Got off the stage and went to go sit back with Edward- "Oh my, that vas so good! I didn't expect that tonight- woe I can't believe you actually sang!" 

"It's really nothing Doc, I know you love my singing so I decided why not!"

Edward felt so safe with Dempsey, like the rest of the world didn't exist.


End file.
